No Need For Relationships
by Satin's Seraph
Summary: there's nothing bad!!! I just always choose 13... alla the girls decide they won't wait for this loser to choose.
1. Default Chapter

No need for Relationships  
  
Disclaimer: ugh, just thought i'd put this in to make fun of the idiots who ACTUALLy write these things. If i owned Tm, I wouldn't be wasting time writing these stories, i'd be making them into episodes, and anyway, i'm not clever enough...  
  
NOTE: I've noticed they always say who gets tenchi, who gets to be tenchi's g/f? I'm friggin sick of it. I'm writing this to put out "who is Tenchi going to be honored with?" Tenchi, in this story focuses HIS life to gettin onna (one of) our girls, rather than them chase him. (they'll be outta character of course, since i am changing a few things...) .......also, when I use parenthesis it's me talkin'.......  
  
Chapter 1- No Need For Tenchi ^_~  
  
Aeka: Lord Tenchi, dear,  
  
Tenchi: *looks away from the blue-haired regal looking woman before him* Yeah?  
  
Aeka: Lord Tenchi, I was talking to Miss Washu today, and she said our bills are falling behind, because of Miss Ryoko and how she's buying so much sake and spending so much time in the bath, and all the expenses for her punching and blowing things up-*glares with face turning red*Lord TENCHIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tenchi: *looks up from her pink eyes and warm smile* Huh?  
  
Aeka: Are you listening to meeeeeeeeeeeeee!?!?!?!?!!!?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????????  
  
Tenchi: Sure, ya. Ryoko.... you were complaining...  
  
Aeka: PAY ATTTTEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTIIIIIION!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tenchi: *pissed* WHAT?!  
  
Aeka: *acts like she'd just been "whipped" lol...* Lord Tenchi... I only wish to help. How can I help you?  
  
Tenchi: Lemme take a wild guess....  
  
Ryoko: Tenchi!!!!!!!! *appears in his arms and grins at Aeka* Aeka.  
  
Aeka: M-M-M-M-Miss Ryoko!!!! That's highly unsuitable for a young- *grins back* Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot just how "young" *used finger quotations* you are.  
  
Ryoko: Why you prissy bitchy princ-  
  
Tenchi: That's enough.  
  
Aeka: Isn't it? *looks at Ryoko* Take him, I'm not going to compete with you anymore. If he can't see how much I love him, and he can't CHOOSE then... *walks away*  
  
Ryoko: Ya know, it's hard to say this, but Princess's right. CHoose, but till then, I'm not waiting anymore.  
  
Tenchi: But, wait-  
  
LATER  
  
Tsunami: Dude, I can't believe they left ya like that. *hides a laugh* I never thought I'd see the day....  
  
*Kiyone and Mihoshi and man enter*  
  
Kiyone: Hi Tenchi!!  
  
Mihoshi: Hi- *slips and starts bawling*  
  
Tenchi: Mihoshi.... Are you okay? Kiyone!! Who's the friend? He a partner of yours?  
  
Kiyone: No, I came to announce a very important occurance in my life... *blows a reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaly loud whistle*  
  
Ryoko: Ow! Stop.  
  
Aeka: Miss Kiyone, what are you doing? Blowing such a thing...  
  
*washu comes out*  
  
Washu: Hey, Kiyone....  
  
Mihoshi: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kiyone: Mihoshi....Shuttup...  
  
Mihoshi: Soooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwy!  
  
Kiyone: ugh....*covers eyes momentarrily then Ryoko's mumble about being a busy person reminded her of her news* I'm engaged!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~silence~~  
  
Tenchi: *stares openly*  
  
Aeka: *blinks at the surprise*  
  
Ryoko: *looks the man over from head to toe*  
  
Mihoshi: *sniffle*  
  
Tsunami: *helps up Mihoshi*  
  
Washu: *looks at washu a and b to think of something to say....*  
  
~~deafening silence~~  
  
Everyone: *look at one another, trying to encourage eachother to think of something to say that wouldn't sound corny, forced, or simple- minded*  
  
~~birds chirp outside~~  
  
Nobayuki: (I can't spell it!!!!!! don't get on my case, if n-e-1 knows howta spell it tell me in your review) Hi Kiyone, Mihoshi.  
  
Aeka: Well....  
  
Tenchi: *thinking* There goes another. Why're they all of a sudden acting like I'M not the center of the universe?  
  
Tsunami: Hey, uh, Congratulations.  
  
Washu: What's your NAME?  
  
Kiyone: Oh!! *smiles* Sorry. This's Washu, Nobayuki (once again, tell me if u know...), Aeka, Sus-Tsunami...*pauses in a thought* Anyway, there's Tenchi, Ryo ohki, Ryoko, and that's Assaka (don't know his name either, I can't spell, okay!?!) and Kamadake.  
  
ALL: HELLO.  
  
Kiyone: This's Toyama (bear with me, the name's not too hot, but the guy'll be cool, I proooooooomise)  
  
Toyama: Hey, you're the idiot who runs from these lovely ladies? ALL OF THEM? *whispering to Kiyone* What an Dumbass.  
  
Kiyone: *grinning* Isn't he?  
  
Aeka: It was very nice meeting you, Toyama, please stay for a while.... *walks off*  
  
Tsunami: Aeka!!  
  
Aeka: *turns* Yes?  
  
Tsunami: Where're you going?  
  
Aeka: On a date. *smiles incredulously* (oooooooooooooooo, big word...@_@) I'll be back before 11.  
  
Tenchi: *mumbling* Engagements, dates? I am NOT an idiot!!!!!  
  
Toyama: Oh yes you are. But, thanks. Now I get the best outta them all.  
  
Washu: Nope. If you did, dear, that ring would be on MY finger...  
  
Kiyone: We'd like to stay a while, if it's okay...  
  
Tenchi: I don't know-  
  
Nobayuki: Sure!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We'd love to have you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tenchi: *thinking* What could've happened?  
  
~~/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\~~  
  
In the next chapter they grow even farther from Tenchi, and we see what happened on Aeka's date...^_~ 


	2. No Need For Dates

No Need For Relationships  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: No Need For Dates  
  
nOTE: Aeka is underlined to make it easier to read, and it tells you which girl we're featuring in this chapter, and so when I mention another girl... It won't be confusing...^Ëœ  
  
  
  
Aeka: Hi....  
  
Date: Howdy... *flashes a smile*  
  
Aeka: *smiles uneasily* I've never been on a date before.  
  
Date: REALLY?!?!  
  
Aeka: *slowly*Yeahhhhhhhhh...  
  
Date: *surprised* Hm. I've been on a lot.  
  
Aeka: *trying to not think about how much she'd like to shoot him from her log sheild...*  
  
Date: All were pretty, like you, but I never really could keep to only one.  
  
Aeka: ...Why not?  
  
Date: *smiling* I don't like being tied down... I once dated this girl Ryoko.... Wow, she was really interesting.  
  
Aeka: *Ryoko's discard boyfriend? No thanx!!!* Wow, I've gotta go....  
  
Date: So soon?  
  
Aeka: *hurriedly* Yes. *rushes out* Gosh, I don't know if this is a good idea. I knew where I stood when I was with Tenchi-  
  
Sugaru: Aw, but Princess, You were never WITH tenchi.  
  
Aeka: Sugaru! *Laughs* I haven't seen you in forever!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sugaru: I made it out.... Of Kiyone's blast that is...  
  
Aeka: Good. So...*suddenly at a loss for words*  
  
Sugaru: How's your beloved doing without Sakuya, Aeka?  
  
Aeka: He's not my beloved anymore.  
  
Sugaru: Great. This is for the best you know. Wasting away waiting for him was a waste of time.  
  
Aeka: I know. It took me long enough, though, don't you think?  
  
Sugaru: I don't know... I guess you see how much freer it is to be rid of him. It must've been stressful.  
  
Aeka: I guess.....  
  
Sugaru: So, what've you been up to?  
  
Aeka: NOTHING. You?  
  
Sugaru: Same. I'm glad to be alive. (aw. They're flirting!! I always loved this pairing...^^)  
  
~~Sugaru eventually becomes Aeka's date and takes her flying, and does some magic tricks for her~~  
  
-back at house-  
  
Aeka: I truely had a wonderful time, Sugaru.  
  
Sugaru: I'm glad. I did too... (note: I don't think he was evil... I think Yugi was influincing our poor, poor Sugaru. So, I thought I'd make him what I think he'd be without the evil... fyi)  
  
Aeka: *hopeful* Lets get together again, sometime.  
  
Sugaru: I'd like that. *smiles* I guess, I should get going.  
  
Aeka: Right...  
  
Sugaru: See ya Princess. *disappears* (hey, he's a sorcerer!! He flies, does magic and disappears, no flames for my imagination, please...)  
  
Aeka: *walks in* Hi...  
  
Sasami: Hey!!! AEka!!! How was your date?!?!?  
  
Aeka: Wondeful...*goes into room and falls asleep, dreaming of our blue- eyed, lop-sided shirt wearing(does that bug anyone else?!?) sorcerer*  
  
~~\/^^\/^^\/^^\/^^\/^^\/^^\/^^\/^^\/^^\/~~  
  
In the next chapter we feature Washu as our main character. And we see how she's reacting to the Tenchi turmoil trauma. (^^, wow, such alliteration!!!!!!!!!!! ^_~) 


	3. No Need for A Genius

No Need For Relationships Chapter 3: No Need For a Genius  
  
Note: once again, underline is for the main character we're focusing on, reader-chan ~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!!!!!!!! okiesd, It just came to my attention that I spelled Tsugaru wrong, and since he's one of my VERY favorite bishonen I must first apologize to him *glomps* and to you all *Tenchi Muyo gang of seyuiis and producers and artists and all that wave* soooooooooooorrrrry!!! *glomps him again* okiesd.... ^_^;;;;;;; No Need For a Genius! Washu: Hey, Ryoko... Ryoko: Washu, I feel lost. Without my solid relationship with Tenchi..... *sighs* I don't know. It's so confusing... Washu: *aggitated* Ryoko, I'm trying to work, if you want advice, ask Aeka, she seems to be coping well. Ryoko: Are you kidding me?!? Washu: *shaking head and lounging on pillow* Not at all. She figured before you. I think you should go to her, and ask her how she did the whole "moving on" trick. Ryoko: But, she wouldn't tell me. Besides!! Agreeing with her was bad enough, but advice... that's too much!!!!!!!!! Washu: Ryoko, we're all caught up in this... Not just you. Don't ask like it's only you're problem. Ryoko: I'm NOT!!! Washu: Ryoko, it's all over your features. We're all hurting, and we need you, the Space Pirate to be strong. Ryoko: You're right. I am a Space Pirate!!! *teleports* Washu: Yeah. Sadly, you're the weakest-willed woman here. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Aeka: Tsuuuuuugaru!! *glomps* Tsunami: It's disgusting, isn't it? Kiyone: ??? ^_^ I shouldn't really talk.... *holds up left hand as she hugs Toyama* Washu: It isn't. I'm glad SHE found someone. Kiyone: . what about me?! Washu: ^_____^ ***griiiiiiiiiiiiiiins*** What about you???? Kiyone: _ + (that vein-popper thingy... is the plus sign....) Washu: I'm going out. To TRY to find some suplies I need for my machine- it BROKE again!! .+ Mihoshi: I wooooo~oooooonder how that happened!! ^ ^;;;;;;;;;;; Kiyone: MIHOSIIIIII~IIIIIIIIIIII!!!! Mihoshi: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRY!!!!! *falls to her knees to just WAIL* Washu: Well, Tsunami, I hope you don't mind, but since we're all five leaving..... you are stuck with Mihoshi. Tsunami: Five????? @_@ Washu: Tsugaru & Aeka have a second date, I'm getting parts, and Toyama is taking Kiyone out..... Tsunami: *anime sigh* Come on, Ryo-chan, lets go find Tenchi and Grandfather. Washu: Bye, Guys. ^_^ *leaves* /\/\/\/\/\/\/\IN TOWN/\/\/\/\/\\/\/ Washu: Damn Earthlings and their inferior technology. Ugh,I guess I can modify it..... Store clerk: Can I help you find anything, little girl? Washu: *twitch* little *twitch twitch* giiiiirl!?!?!!?!?!? Clerk: ^ ^;;;;;;;;;; Sorry, young Miss, I misspoke. Are you finding everything alright??? Washu: No. you EARTHLINGS have no minds at ALL. I can't even buy plutonium on a regualr basis anymore!!!!! Clerk: ^ ^;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Uh..... yeah.... I hope you can find something that works for you. ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; *walks away* Washu: Morons. *resumes shopping* tra lalalalala. Man: You have pink hair. Washu: *turns* Thank you. I hadn't noticed. ^_^+ Man: You've got PINK HAIR. Washu: Great!!!! *claps hands* Now, can you tell me what color the SKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY is ?! *sarcastic* Man: Right now.... it's black. Looks like rain. Does your hair look reddish when it's wet? Washu: -_- no, it looks pink, which we've been over. Man: Has it always been pink? Washu: Ye~es. ^_- + *trying, and FAILING to keep her patience* Man: *takes off hat* My hair's blue. T-T I hate it. I can only imagine having PINK hair. *pats her on the head* I feel sorry for you. Washu: -_-+ I don't mind it. Since I'm an evil genius, no one bothers me. Man: Evil.....? Genius....? Washu: ye~~~eeees. Evil. Genius. I'm Washu!!! The greatest genius in the Universe!!!!!! *mad laugh* Man: Hm. I'm Nagi. Washu: Not another one. *siiiiigh* Nagi: Another one??? Washu: Yup, there's a girl Nagi, she's out to kill Ryoko.... my daugh- *shuts up.... maybe I shouldn't mention my DAUGHTER to this nice young man.... ^_~* Nagi: Your what? Washu: Inside joke. I'm older than her, shorter, the whole bit- I forget the ORIGINAL joke, but I somehow or other began asking her to call me "Mom". Nagi: Heh. Okay. -`-`--`-`-`-`-`--` Starts to rain- HARD-`--``-- `-`-`-`- Washu: It's raining really HARD. Nagi: Toooooooo~ooold you so. Washu: And Okayama is REAAAAALLY far away... *sigh cloud* Nagi: Well, Washu, if it's far- I wouldn't want you walking in this. I mean- if you were hit by lightening- and your siiize.... it'd kill you for sure. You can stay at my place till it lets up. Washu: *big, starry chibi eyes and hands clasped* Reaaaaaaaa~ally?! You MEAN it!?! Nagi: No, I just said it. Washu: *siiighs* I don't want to impooooose. Nagi: I offered, it's not any imposision if I OFFER it. Washu: I dunno..... Nagi: Yah.... I dunno how my mother, wife and six children would like me coming home with another pretty girl. Washu: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? O.O Nagi: *laughing* I'm just kidding! I want you to come. Please? I have a car and heat and electricity and everything. Untill- they turn it off when I don't pay my bill ^_~ Washu: ....? O.o uh... Nagi: Yeah, well, *shrugs* When you spend all your time trying to get HOME, and then on the web, and looking in these stupid stores for parts-- - Washu: ¬_¬ Hooo~ome? Nagi: *smiles nervously* Well, my hair's natuurally BLUE, and... Washu: Oh Gods, please- you aren't from Jurai, are you? We already have two princesses, the emperor and the Heir! I dunno if I'd be able to stand having ANOTHER damned Jurian... Nagi: Princesses? @_@ Washu: Aeka and Tsunami, then Yosho and Tenchi..... Nagi: WHAAAAAAAT!?!?!?!?!?!!? Washu: *calmly nods* And then there's Asake and Kamidake, and Ryoko- she's a famous space Pirate, Kiyone and Mihoshi- two First Class Detectives, and we have Nagi, the Bounty Hunter after Ryoko, and Ryo-oh- ki and Ken-ohki who are two cabbits and in LOVE... Nagi:....................... Uh...... Washu....... I'm not a Jurain. Washu: *whew* GOOD. Nagi: Uh...... How OLD are you, Washu? Washu: ^_^ I don't know if I should tell you. Nagi: Try me. Washu: THOUSANDS of years old. Nagi: I think I should refrain from questions NOW. Washu: It works. So- Whaere do you live? Then Nagi lit up and smiled, to escort her to his car, and then to his appartment.  
  
~~/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\~~ Next, sadly I choose to Feature Mihoshi. *grumbles about idiotic dumb blonds* So, well....Read it, because undoubtfully it'll be strange and interesting. G'night, g'bye and go AWAY. T-T Flames are given to my good friend Kiefer-the-pyro, and I will gladly accept all tips and reviews here *holds out a box with a slit in the top, then puts it on a table* Now, tipping isn't a city in China, and flames aren't gladly accepted- except by insecure freaaaaaaks!!! So then, .... who cares about China? *waves Quatre banner, then a Nagi Naoe banner, then an Omi banner, then a Kusanagi banner, then a Van banner then, a Yue banner, then a Kurama banner then-* Emy- and Baka-chans shove my aside, and wave a giant HEERO banner with a picture of him in the white shirt, and the other one had one in a yellow shirt, both wore green tank-tops and black shorts, and Emy-chan wears a sash with a piture of relena on it with red lines over the pic. ri~ight, girls. ^_^;;;;;;;;;; R&R!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
